Disney Children
by alycya
Summary: A series of one shots of some of Disney's females from the movies. This is a collection of "After the Movie" stories where they are adults with their own families. Suggestions are always welcome Up:... Melody, Babette, Bimbettes, Tiana, Snow White, Giselle, Kiara, Esmeralda, Mulan, Minnie, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Kida, Audrey, Mama Odie, Miss Bianca, Violet Parr
1. Alice

She pulled the blue comforter up to her son's chin, making sure he was nicely tucked in. The four year old stared up at his mother, his large blues eyes mimicking hers. She kissed his forehead and mussed his vivid blond hair.

"Mama, can I hear about wonderland?" The little boy asked his mother innocently, as he did every night. Alice smiled, it had been a very long time since she thought of Wonderland but since she had her son she found herself describing it every day.

"Of course darling," she smiled at her son, who beamed back to her. "It's a wonderful place, being called Wonderland- full of talking flowers, disappearing cats, angry queens, and-"

"The Cheshire cat!" the little boy cut in excitedly. He gripped his plush cat with all his strength, while the resident house cat slept soundly in the living room- having become wary of the little boy's bedtime stories.

"Yes, the cheshire cat!" Alice looked tentatively at her son, whose eyes started to droop and couldn't quite cover his yawn. "He is a marvelous creature, friendly and mysterious-"

"And the Hatter!" This time the little boy's interjection was not as boisterous.

"Oh the Hatter! He is a funny little fellow, loves his tea- very much like you," Alice poked the boy's nose. "But we cannot forget the white rabbit of course! If it was not for him I would have no story to tell you."

Alice paused and looked down, her little boy snoring lightly- looking like an angel in his sleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead, placing a stuffed rabbit beside the little boy's cat. She had no doubt that that night, two blond blue-eyed Liddells would be visiting Wonderland.


	2. Aurora

Aurora watched her children run into the woods again. She should be well used to their thirst for adventure and the fascination they have with exploring- after all both she and Philip held similar feelings in their youth- but she still felt a pang of panic every time they left.

She worried that some event would cost her her children, much like her parents lost her. She loved her children dearly- a boy and a girl- and she often found herself wondering what her childhood would have been like if she was raised by her parents.

She knew where the children were headed, it was a location she herself would frequented- though no one knew. The old cottage where she spent her youth with the fairies became the children's favorite location and, on days they would spend the whole day in the woods, they would scour the land around them- it had not taken long for them to have it decorated to their tastes. If not for the young royals, the little cottage would be sitting alone, neglected.

Aurora's children favored their father in looks, but both were as innocent and charming as their mother. The eldest, Hunter, at eight years old had taken it upon himself to bring sister into his plans and share all of his secrets with her. Five-year-old Rosemond could never be mistaken for anything but the daughter of the king, whose hair she had inherited. When Philip would leave for various royal duties Aurora took solace in watching her children, he was never missing from the home.

Aurora turned to walk back into the castle, after all a queen has her duties to attend to. She knew her children would be safe, and the fairies- who raised herself- would never let anything happen to the children


	3. Belle

She sat in the chair, her foot tapping the tile impatiently, her slender hand playing with her pearl necklace.

At ten years old, and the heir to her father's thrown, Princess Emilie was no stranger to portraits. She's had informal headshots done per request of her grandfather, a full scale one of her in court dress while surrounded by flowers and puppies, and one of her with her parents- before the twins were born.

Emilie scowled, she loved her younger sisters with all her heart- after all that is what a big sister is for- but she became frustrated when all events had to be adjusted around them. Balls have been rescheduled and more than a few of Emilie's parties were cancelled because either Brigitte was sick or Leonore was misbehaving.

Emilie dearly missed the days where it was simply her, her parents, and all of France of her backyard. She had loved being the only royal child in the castle, the one child everyone had to obey. But once Leonore and Brigitte were born, she found herself in the shadows of her formerly fawning parents.

When her mother announced they were to have their first portrait as a whole family, Emilie was ecstatic- this could be her chance to pull her parents attention again. But the portrait, which was scheduled for today- at noon sharp- was, as should have been expected, running late. Instead of her loving family, Emilie found herself alone in the ballroom and unsure what she should do next.

The young princess, who strongly favored her father with his messy mane of hair and startlingly deep blue eyes, had her mother's personality to a science. Emilie had a knack for seeking out adventure, even if it meant she found herself in trouble, and was diligently dedicated to her studies- language being her favorite.

Emilie sat in her father's seat, debating if she should search the castle for her family, go to the library and pick out a book, or stay patiently- and risk being bored to death- waiting for the possible arrival of her parents and three year old sisters. But before Emilie could make a decision, the double doors separating the ballroom from swung open.

Belle and Adam rushed into the ballroom, towing their younger daughters behind them. Adam smiled as Emilie came running over to them, before he scooped her up in a hug. Belle smiled and kissed her elder daughter's forehead gently.

"Sorry we are late darling, Brigitte woke up coughing- we were worried she was sick. And as soon as the doctor cam, Leonore became worried," Belle started to explain to her daughter, while walking over to her velvet and gilded seat- beside her husband's identical, albeit larger, one.

The twins, who were stifling their yawns, perked up when hearing their names before rushing to great their sister. Emilie smiled, forgetting her forlorn mood, and kneeled down to hug the identical girls, "It's alright Mama."

Emilie was startled to see the court painter setting up, she was unaware of when he entered the room. Adam was sitting next to Belle, who was dressed in a deep blue satin gown. Emilie wore a pale green dress with a tiara similar in style to her mother's crown. Leonore was dressed in a soft yellow, Brigitte in a muted pink- both girls wore complimentary diadems and single pearl necklaces.

Adam picked up Leanore, while Brigitte clambered into her mother's lap. Emilie sat gracefully between her parents, her skirts spread evenly around her. In this moment, surrounded by her family and the love being palpable, Emilie let go of her insecurities of being a forgotten child.


	4. Cinderella

The young woman floated across the ballroom, spending equal time with all of her suitors so as not to show favoritism. At fifteen, this was the princess's first ball just to herself, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her parents beamed down at her from the balcony; she favored them both greatly. Royal officials often commented how she was a perfect combination of Cinderella and Christopher- she held her mother's soft features, but she had her father's hair.

Princess Charmaine kept dancing, she lost track of how many young men she danced with, her blue dress was continuously spread around her. But she found it hard to focus on the dancing, even though she had been waiting for this day for years; her mind kept slipping to her elder brother and younger sister. Royce was visiting foreign kingdoms as part of his education, he has been gone for a few months now and Charrie missed him dearly; despite being five years apart, the two were always extremely close. Charrie's sister Edeline was not allowed to attend the ball, being only nine, and was fast asleep by this time. Or should be, Charrie was doubtful that the younger princess was sleeping; it was far more likely she was in some hidden alcove watching the ball.

Charamine found her attention drifting, she started forgetting her partners or bumping into others. Finally she excused herself and left, walking over to one of the balconies. She sat on a bench and closed her eyes; she still found it hard to believe she was already fifteen. That she would soon find a husband and would be leaving her home, that her brother will soon become king, that her sister will grow up.

Approaching footsteps pulled the princess from her musings. Edeline plopped beside her sister and laid her head on the elder girl's shoulder. Where Charrie's hair is dark like her father's, Ede has vibrant blond hair like her mother and often styles it after the latter's.

The elder princess started to play with the younger girl's pale pink nightdress. The two sisters would often spend nights in each others company, especially if one was having a rough night. Neither girl spoke, just sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each moment. Knowing their special time together was limited made both girls appreciate it more.

Charrie loved her home and her family, loved her brother and sister. But sitting in the quiet, having her sister by her side, she could help but imagining having a family of her own. Suddenly her future seemed much less daunting, appealing even.


	5. Rapunzel

Rapunzel watched her daughter run around the courtyard, fully energized. For three years old the brunette princess has never experienced a dull moment. The queen kept her eyes on her young daughter. Although she wasn't completely over protective (though reasonable considering her past), Eugene and her parents would never allow the child out of their sight.

"Mama look!" Rapunzel was pulled out of her thoughts by her daughter pulling on her skirts. Kenley proudly held a flower, extending it for her mother to see. "It's pink!" Suddenly the child erupted into uncontrolable giggles as the flower blinked. A very pink Pascal jumped off the flower before resting on top of Kenley's head, turning a tight brown in the process.

Rapunzel indulgently picked up her daughter, who was distractedly patting her head and staring at the flower in aw. The young queen made a note to have a talk with her parents, someone was responsible for giving this girl too much sugar; and if her suspicions were correct then the three year old was using her large eyes to pull candy from both of her grandparents.

Kenley was chattering to Rapunzel all the way up to the nursery, she babbled of everything from the "white horsie" to the "smelly garden"- but given Kenley's grin, Rapunzel assumed it was a good "smelly".

Rapunzel walked into the nursery to the most beautiful sight she could imagine, even Kenley stopped squirming to smile. The queen sat in a soft chair, careful not to disturb the scene before her. Her husband, Eugene, had fallen asleep rocking their infant son, Edric. The infant prince had his mother's hair and bright eyes, but he already seemed to have his father's knack for trouble.

As Rapunzel was deciding if she should wake Edric to place him in his crib she realized that Kenley has stopped talking altogether. The queen smiled and looked at her daughter, who was fast asleep curled up on her side- Pascal, now a dark purple, sitting on her lap. Looking at her family so peaceful around her, Rapunzel decided, with eyelids suddenly unbearably heavy, that sleep was the best decision. The queen closed her eyes, her daughter's soft snores coming from her side, and her son rising up and down with her husband's breathing. No matter her past, this was most definitely her home.


	6. Lottie

"Peter get down here!" Lottie yelled to her son at the top of her voice; she was distractedly tidying up her downstairs while waiting for her son. This was the biggest day of Lottie's life, well maybe not the biggest, but to her it was. Today Lottie's best friend's family was coming over- and whether they acknowledge it our not, they were still royalty.

And soon Lottie would be part of that royalty too! Or at least according to her. Lottie's twenty-year old son has been dating Tiana's younger daughter for six years now. And now Peter has decided it was time to propose to her, and Lottie could not be more thrilled. This was Lottie's chance to have a claim at royalty, and of course her son's happiness has importance too.

After everything was cleaned and adjusted over and over again, Lottie finally just started to pace. She looked at the clock, three-o'clock. Tea has been scheduled for four, so not to interfere with Tiana's restaurant. What in heaven's name was she going to do now?

Lottie sighed dramatically before plopping herself in a chair and calling up to her son, "Peter, hurry up!" Her son's voice called back to her, traveling down her marble stairs, "Mom! There is still ian hour/i. We have plenty of time."

Lottie pursed her lips and started fidgeting; she wished they could just get here already! Finally she stood up and examined herself in the mirror; her blond hair, which she let grow out, was neatly plated on her head, she was wearing topaz earrings with a matching necklace, and her dress was a deep pink. Suddenly Lottie's eyes widened; on the most important day of her- her son's life, she couldn't look this plain!

She ran upstairs and started flinging out clothes from her closest, but nothing worked. Too simple. Too extravagant. Too boring. Too much. Too pink- well maybe not too pink. Finally she settled on a light pink sun dress with dark pink polka dots, a dark pink shawl, and a matching sun hat.

The doorbell rang and she sharply looked at the clock, four already! "Peter, they're here! Travis get the door!" Her husband, per his wife's orders, was spending the day setting up the backyard. Lottie met her son at the top of the staircase and beamed at him encouragingly.

This was it. The moment she has been waiting forever, the moment she would become royalty! And of course, her little boy finding love. But still- royalty!

Travis opened the door. Tiana, Naveen and their four children walked in. But the only one who really mattered was Tiana's daughter Heaven. Lottie glanced at her son and saw the grin on his face, the nervous look in his eyes. Lottie smiled, today was going to be all about her son and Heaven.


	7. Megara

Alessandra ran around the pond in circles, relentlessly, much to her mother's dismay. She kept watching her elder brothers play with their father, throwing the discus. Something her mother told her she was not allowed to do until she was older, but if you asked the little girl six years old was old enough to do anything.

Meg watched her daughter and laughed, shaking her head in exasperation. Suddenly the hyperactive six year old threw herself at her mother without warning, toppling them both. Meg, who was haphazardly sitting beside the pond, found herself dripping wet.

She stood up out of the water, scowling, before ringing out her hair. This reminded her of the first time she met her husband, but back then they didn't have three energetic children to tend to- just the god of the underworld. Alie was not fazed a bit by falling to the water, but on the contrary she seemed to find a new fascination.

The young girl's laughter and the sound of water splashing grabbed her father's attention. The moment Hercules took to watch his daughter was enough for his two sons to lose interest in their game. Zarek and Jace shared one look with each other before running after their sister.

Meg was so distracted monitoring her three children playing in the water, awfully close to keeping their sister under water "to see what happens", that she failed to notice the person sneaking up behind her.

Hercules swung Meg off her feet and held her to his chest; if she hadn't been so startled she would be happy in that one moment. Then she realized her husband never did this, and she let out a mangled scream as she found herself in the water again.

Fortunately Meg's children came to their mother's defense and tackled their father. The five-member family found themselves soaked, and enjoying every minute of it. Meg realized that never a day past since she had her first son that they all stayed dry- someone ended up in the pond. But Meg could never imagine it differently.


	8. Jane Tarzan

Bryce effortlessly swung from the vine onto the platform. He had had a very long day traveling the expanse of the jungle with his father, and he was happy to be able to come home and relax. His father stayed behind to spend some more time with his mother and cousin; Bryce enjoyed spending time with his grandmother and "aunt" Terk, but he knew how much Tarzan enjoyed the special time.

The boy of thirteen settled for spending time with his mother and baby brother- who was the reason Jane did not come on the adventure with Bryce and Tarzan. He walked up the platform to the tree house he has grown up calling home. When he saw the door ajar he froze; his father would never leave the door open when his wife and infant son were home, and surely even his mother wouldn't be stubborn enough to keep it open just to prove a point.

He began surveying the rooms, to see what had happened. It didn't look like any damage was done, nor was there an apparent struggle. But then, where was his mom and baby brother? Bryce forced himself to take a deep breath, fighting to keep his fear at bay. His mom was capable of defending herself and Nolan, easily. But what if she couldn't? What if something happened to her?

Just as Bryce was deciding what his course of action should be, footsteps running up the platform distracted him. He looked up to see his harried grandfather doubled over in the doorway, trying to catch his breath. Bryce looked out the window to see Tantor pacing the ground anxiously.

"Grandpa, what happened?" Bryce didn't even bother to try to hide the worry in his voice, if something happened to Jane and Nolan he needed to let his father know immediately.

"Boy…Tree…Tantor…Follow" Professor Porter wheezed out. It was enough for Bryce. He handed a cup of water to his grandfather before leaving the tree house to meet Tantor on the ground. The elephant silently led the boy to a lake he had never seen before. He was temporarily distracted from his worry as he took in the amazing scene. The most amazing part was the waterfall.

But suddenly Bryce's anxiety came back in tenfold. Before he could ask Tantor what was going on, his family emerged from behind trees, in the grass- anywhere they could hide yelling "Surprise". Bryce was temporarily shocked; he had no idea what was going on. Jane walked over to her son and smiled, "Happy birthday Bryce". Birthday.

He suddenly remembered, today he turned fourteen. The relief that his family was okay completely overcame him, it felt like an elephant was lifted off his shoulders. He laughed happily before tightly hugging his mom, and kissing his baby brother- who was safely and snuggly in his mother's arms. Tarzan leapt out of the tree and embraced his elder son.

Bryce couldn't have had a better birthday. All of his family spent the past five months planning the perfect surprise party for him. Everything was a set up, all artistically designed to lead him here with no idea whatsoever. But that was okay with Bryce. With his family by his side, he enjoyed every moment of his fourteenth birthday party.


	9. Jane Return to NeverLand

She resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall repeatedly, or at least enough for her to be able to drown out the racket going on around her. Jane still doesn't know what she was thinking, maybe she had finally gone mental and the people around her were too nice to tell her so.

Maybe this is universal payback for locking her younger brother in the closet when she was younger. Whatever it was, she found herself regretting it deeply. Five. Five kids. She could have stayed in Neverland, stayed with Peter, stayed young forever. But no. She had made the crazy decision to go back to London, to go back to her family; to have a family of her own. Five kids. Five!

And not only was she supposed to be tending to her own brood, but her brother stopped by with his three boys before taking off, leaving them with her. Her four boys and Danny's were very close, which also meant they had a knack for trouble. She ignored her headache long enough to take stock of all the children in her home. Her twelve-year-old son Roy was scheming with his cousin Gram, three months younger, over their next prank- Jane knew she should probably go over and intervene, but frankly she found it easier to clean up the mess and scold them afterwards. She kept scanning the room to see her sons Maxen and Leo, ten and eight, chasing after their dog Nana III wit the help of their elder cousin Shane. Jane shook her head in defeat and kept scanning the living room for the youngest members of her family.

In the corner of the room Jane found her youngest nephew running in circles and talking to the cabinet. The exasperated mother opened the cabinet door, only to find her youngest son crouched inside and grinning up at her. The five-year-old boy recently found the joy in hiding in tight places- a stark contrast to his twin sister.

Poppy! Jane wanted to smack herself, how could she forget the only girl in the family- her only daughter. Where in the world could that girl be? She found six of the seven kids, but it meant nothing if she could not locate her daughter.

Jane had just enough time to react to the high-pitched scream emanating behind her, the entire scene moving slowly. Poppy's screams prompted Jane to turn around, giving her just enough time to register her daughter leaping off the counter and flinging herself at her mother. Her mother, however, only had enough time to block Poppy from hitting the hard floor- blocking the five-year-old with her body.

After recovery from her momentary shock, Jane looked down at her daughter whose eyes were wide with excitement and shock. Poppy pushed herself off her mother's lap before running out of the living room, no doubt to find something more risky to do.

Jane closed her eyes tightly and pressed her hands to her temples. It did not block out the chaos emanating from her house. No one could ever call her family calm. Her eye twitched as something broke. With a sigh she got up to fix what was broken, thoughts of Neverland still on her mind… but sometimes peace and quiet could be overrated.


	10. Attina

"Mama, watch out!" Attina had just enough time to duck the projectile, which whizzed by her head. Much to the mermaid's dismay, the projectile her two daughters were playing with was Sebastian.

"Bryn! What have I told you about playing with living things?" Attina scolded her eldest daughter while swimming over to the crab to see if he was okay. "We ido not/i play 'throw Sebastian'!"

The young mermaid look at her mother sheepishly, she knew when she was busted. "But Mama, its so much fun!" Attina gave a resigned look to her daughter; Allegra, Bryn's younger sister, was giggling in the corner uncontrollably.

Attina picked up the aging crab who, since Ariel cut herself off from Atlantica in an attempt to protect her toddler daughter, has been spending more time with the merfolk. Sebastian kept his eyes closed and was dramatically flailing his claw around. "Sebastian, are you okay?" The eldest of Triton's daughters could barely utter the sentence before the crab interrupted her.

"Those children of yours are icrazy/i!" Attina sighed and nodded in agreement; she was close to her wit's end. "They need a leash!" The mermaid smirked, no matter how much time passed he was still the same old Sebastian.

Attina glanced up to see her daughters trying to sneak away, "Not so fast you too. Get over hear and apologize to Sebastian, now."

The young merprincesses swam up to their mother and kept their gazes down. Bryn muttered something quickly, so low no one could hear her, while her sister nodded her agreement but stayed silent.

"No, say it slowly and nicely to Sebastian so he can ihear it/i," Attina scolded her daughters. Bryn looked mad and sighed, Allegra grinned. "But mama," the youngest daughter said, "we would need to shout for him to hear."

Bryn started laughing, while Sebastian sputtered in anger. Attina's eyes widened and cradled her head in her hands. Maybe Ariel would like to have two more daughters… "No smart remarks you too. Apologize to Sebastian and go to your studies."

The two sisters groaned, but consented. "We're sorry Sebastian," the children said in unison, obviously a phrase very familiar to them. Their mother nodded in satisfaction, "Good, now go." The young girls swam off to a part of the palace where some of their cousins should be.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know what to do anymore Sebastian." Attina watched her daughters swim off. "Was I ever like that?" The crab looked at the mermaid and smiled.

"Of course you were Attina. Whether you show it our not, you were a child once too. But they are definitely their mother's daughters. They will be fine Attina." The mermaid smiled, she really should not be worried.


	11. Alana

"Don't touch that!" Barrett's voice carried across the large throne room. His twin brother was smirking behind their grandfather's throne, careful to stay out of the line of fire. The young merboys were organizing their latest prank when their mother swam into the room- even though she was supposed to be out with her sisters today.

Alana immediately became wary when she heard her son; she has had enough experience with the boys' antics to know when something was wrong. Her first instinct was to look for the triplets, as long as the boys left their younger sisters alone Alana could handle the rest. And sure enough, under a table in the far corner of the room Alana's three daughters were fast asleep- evidently having lost patience in waiting for their mother.

Lis, Clio, and Nixie could be a handful on their own, being at the high-maintenance age of three; but when the seven-year-old twins are added to the mix, Alana never has a moment's peace. But even those five could be handled, considering the vast size of the Atlantican palace, if you did not throw in all of Alana's sister's children- minus, of course, her youngest sister Ariel.

Galen swam from his hiding spot behind King Triton's thrown and propelled himself at his mother. The merboy started rambling on in an attempt to distract their mother while Barrett tried to hide the evidence of their prank. "Mom, glad to see you home! You were supposed to be out with Aunts Attina, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina. I hope you had a fun day out, ya know- without us kids dragging you down. Hey, I think you deserve more time to yourself, you should go out again- or even go to your room and relax."

Barrett swiftly picked up the glue bottles they were using and tossed them under the table nearest the musical instruments. Unfortunately, the glue bottles rolled right under the table the triplets were sleeping under. Clio was the first to wake up and, yawning and stretching, took in the scene around her.

Galen was still rambling to their mother; while Alana was trying to see what her other son was up to. "Momma, don't listen!" The elder mermaid looked to see her youngest daughter swimming over to her, the glue bottle in her hand.

Alana's eyes widened as she took the bottle from her daughter, before they narrowed dangerously at the twins. "Your grandfather is hosting a party tonight, with a band playing, iwith your cousins/i playing tonight. Why for tides sake have you decided that this," she shook the glue bottle, "is a good idea? Hm? And you tried to cover it up!"

Alana was completely exasperated; but frankly, if this stunt was pulled by one of her sister's kids she would have laughed. But now she needed to think of a suitable punishment, she's already pulled everything under the sun on them. And now they have tried to ruin the party. The party! Alana grinned evilly as she scooped Galen up.

"I know a suitable punishment for you two, and maybe next time you will think before putting glue on the instruments. You two are going to help serve food tonight. Have fun." Alana let go of her son before swimming over to her two daughters still under the table and departing the throne room with the triplets- leaving the boys to stare wide-eyed at their mother's fading figure.


	12. Adella

The two young mermaids watching the squirming figure in front of them. Their mom said they were going to have a new addition to their family. But they thought that she meant a new pet. Not ithis/i thing wriggling before them.

The elder of the sisters, Mairead, looked around the nursery suspiciously. Maybe this was just a joke put on by one of her cousins, because let's face it she does have a lot. Surely this thing couldn't be the new addition their mother has been telling them about. Yes, it must be one of her cousins- probably even Galen. Of course, that has to be it.

The younger mersister stared at the bundle with doubt in her eyes. The four-year-old wasn't quite sure how to react, or what she should do. Where was her mother to explain all of this? Nesta elbowed her six-year old sister in the side and whispered loudly to her. "Poke it."

Mai looked at her sister and glared, "No way! What if it bites me? You poke it. You're the younger one, we all know I am the future of this family." The elder girl illustrated her point by sticking her tongue out. Nes kept her eyes locked on the moving thing, refusing to move. Both girls were staring at the mysterious thing in front of them so intently they were oblivious to the mermaid swimming up behind them.

Adella silently swam into the nursery, hoping to get to her newborn son before her daughters did, unsure what they're reaction would be. When she saw the young princesses bent over their brother's crib she smiled. She was afraid they would not welcome him, that they would find him strange and alien. It appeared she had no need to worry.

The mermother swam up to her children and surprised them with a hug. The girls jumped in surprise but hugged her back immediately. "Girls, I am glad to see you warming up to your brother."

Mai's eyebrows rose in surprise, "iThis/i is Camber? But he's so…. weird and… wriggly." Nesta looked up at her mother with wide eyes and nodded her agreement. Adella smiled and pulled her daughters closer. "He will grow up, and fast too. You both looked like that when you were born." At this the girls wrinkled their noses. "But I loved you, and I still do. And now there is one more person to love. Understand?"

Mairead and Nesta took a moment to process their mother's words but finally nodded their understanding. The thing in the blanket was their baby brother Camber. And he was going to grow up to be like them.


	13. Aquata

Aquata's eyes twitched in frustration. This was the fourth night in a row that Maddox would not fall asleep; this must surely be a record. The mermaid could envision her sisters snickering at her, feeling that karma is wonderful.

Just a year ago Aquata was listening to five of her six sisters whine about how difficult motherhood was, how it was so tiring and exhausting. Aquata foolishly laughed them off and made fun of them, saying it was not nearly as hard as they made it out to be. After all, chasing fifteen of her nieces and nephews was close enough to that right?

Her sisters sure took joy in the news that Aquata was going to have her first child. And when she had a little boy, with colic nonetheless, you would have thought Christmas came early to the Atlantican palace. None of mermaids gave up the chance to poke Aquata just for the sake of poking, nor were most of them above using their children as well.

The infant kept crying, much to the mother's dismay. If this was happening to any of her sisters, she would be the first one to laugh. But now that she is the recipient of this, all humor has somehow disappeared. Attina called this poetic justice- but Aquata suspected the mermaid was just bitter that she was the one who taught Attina's daughters, Bryn and Allegra, the game 'throw Sebastian'.

Aquata's eyes widened when a noise she has not heard for at least four days, a noise she almost forgot existed, reached her ears. Silence. Peace and quiet. Well as peaceful as anyone could expect in a merpalace filled with sixteen young royal children. But Aquata did not mind that, her son had finally fallen asleep! That was a miracle in itself.

The hopeless sensation that had been creeping upon the young mother mere moments before suddenly vanished as she grinned triumphantly, Maddox actually fell asleep! Aquata sighed contently and gazed down at the beautiful face of her son, who was looking peaceful in his sleep.

As far as Aquata was concerned, this was the most beautiful scene to ever exist. And not just because it was her son. But also because finally quiet. Aquata took this long awaited reprieve to doze a bit as well, taking full advantage of this moment. Motherhood may not be as easy as she expected, but it was also much more rewarding.


	14. Arista

"Momma, momma, momma, momma, moooooommmma!" Five-year-old Iven yelled to his mother from his bed, too comfortable to get up and hunt her down. When Arista still had not shown up the boy decided to start annoying his elder brother. Fifteen-year-old Grady was trying to sleep when his brother started talking to him- incessantly talking to him.

"Grady, Graaady, Graaaaaddy!"

"WHAT?" Grady snapped at his younger brother, thoroughly irritated. Iven did this every night, and it was getting on the teen's nerves. First thing in the morning, Grady was going to talk to his mother and grandfather about getting his own room. Or at the very least sharing it with one of his cousins closer to his age.

Iven stopped talking for a moment, happy to have someone finally answer him- and knowing full well that the older merboy had been asleep. "Hi."

Grady started grinding his teeth in frustration- a habit he only started about five years ago. "Grady, I can't sleep." The younger boy's voice lost its irritating sound, and instead reflecting exhaustion and vulnerability.

The elder boy sighed before, regretfully, pushing his covers away and swimming to his brother's bed. Iven lifted his covers up so Grady could slip underneath. "What is it this time?"

"Poppy." Grady nodded in understanding, trying to hide his smirk from Iven. Ever since the fifteen-year-old has started seeing Giovanna, a mermaid one year older than him, Iven has fancied himself in love with her younger sister Poppy. Poppy is thirteen and finds Iven cute- in a 'the-younger-brother-of-her-sister's-boyfriend' sort of way. Iven hasn't quite figured it out yet.

"Aw Iven," Grady ruffled the younger merboy's hair affectionately. "You've got years to figure things out and to find a girl. Don't limit your sights to Poppy kiddo." Iven smiled at his brother, but shook his head.

"Uh-huh. There's only one Poppy, and that's Poppy, and she's perfect, and-"

"Ah, young love." Both boys looked up to see their grandfather come into their room. The aging king was still remarkably spry for having raised seven daughters and having seventeen grandchildren. King Triton's eyes sparkled as he sat beside his grandsons. "I still remember when I first saw your grandmother. No mermaid could ever compare to her." The boys smiled, they loved hearing about the grandmother they never got to know.

"Never give up on your love boys! I'm sure Poppy will come around, Iven." The king winked at the five-year-old, who grinned back. Grady smiled; he liked Gia, and he hoped to stay with her.

"Now, go to bed you two!" King Triton's statement was mixed with groans from the boys, though they consented- Grady swimming back to his bed, and Iven wrapping the covers tighter around him.

"Good night."

"Good night!" Neither boy could suppress their yawns as the king shut the bedroom door.

"Thank you daddy." The king was greeted to his daughter out in the hallway waiting for him to come back out. "I think they really appreciated you talking to them."

The king kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Anything for you Arista."


	15. Andrina

Andrina watched her children play and smiled sadly, a bittersweet expression etched on her face. This was the last time her family was going to be all together, the last time she would see her three children swimming together and with their cousins. Well at least the last time for a little while.

Her eldest son, Preston, was already married- to a petite brunette mermaid named Cairenn. The young couple, who has been married six months, was already they were expecting their first child. This made Andrina feel very excited; she was going to be a grandmother! Though, this was quickly followed by the inevitable feeling of being old; she was going to be a grandmother. The mermaid was excited for her son and daughter-in-law none the less- at least this time she could enjoy the new baby without the responsibility she's had through her three kids and, more often then not, her sisters' kids.

Her daughter, the middle child of the three, was no doubt the most curious of the bunch. By the time the girl was four, Andrina was already chasing after her to make sure she stayed out of trouble. And at sixteen, things haven't changed much. Lorelei has loved the pull of the surface world since she first met her Aunt Ariel and elder cousin Melody. And now, Lorie was going to be leaving Atlantica to spend time with her aunt, uncle, and cousin as a human on dry land. Andrina smiled to herself- her daughter was eerily similar to her younger sister.

And now her baby was going to be leaving her too. Her youngest son was soon going to be traveling around the ocean. Andrina wasn't really surprised the day Roland pulled her and her father aside to propose his idea. While Lorelei has always had a strong pull to the surface world, Roland has always had a strong pull to explore the seas. For a fifteen-year-old he had everything planned out, every detail thought through ahead of time. And of course he proposed his idea as "royal exploration and expansion". Andrina had to suppress a laugh when she heard that; he never had much interest in royal affairs, but if that is what it took to get him out exploring then so be it.

The three young siblings kept swimming among each other, having fun playing a game of tag with each other and their cousins; oblivious to their mother's sadness. It had been Preston's idea to play one last game before they all left for their new lives; well Preston was going to stay in Atlantica, just move out of the palace.

Lorie grinned at her brothers, totally swept up in the excitement of the moment. She was going to miss spending time with her brothers, but was more consumed with her growing excitement of becoming human. It's been sixteen long years, but her dream was finally coming true.

Roland swam after his sister trying to tag her, as she skirted just out of his reach. Even after fifteen years she was just a hair faster, but it no longer mattered to him. She was going to be leaving the sea, and leaving her fins behind. He was going to be swimming more then ever before, traveling the ocean and taking in all he can. Next time they meet, he was definitely going to beat her.

Andrina smiled sadly at her children. She was disappointed to know her family was splitting apart, for now. But she knew it was by no means the end, no matter how she felt at that moment. They would all be together again soon. And she has her grandchild to look forward to.


	16. Melody

Melody placed a hand on her stomach. The princess hadn't told anyone yet, not even her husband. She wasn't sure what to expect, both in terms of reactions and the pregnancy itself. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it- this may be her second child, but her first pregnancy didn't go too smoothly.

Melody hoped her mother would be excited for her, but she had doubts about that. When she ran into difficulties during her first pregnancy, Ariel became extremely worried and anxious, fawning over her only child as if they would never see each other again. Of course Melody was fine after having her daughter Mina, but it didn't keep her mother from fretting.

Her father was going to be a potential problem. Eric and Melody's husband got along well together now, but back when the couple was courting Eric was less then fond of him. When the couple got married, Eric warmed up a bit more. But when it was discovered that Melody's pregnancy ran into complications, any familiarity between the two quickly disappeared. It has been two years since Mina was born, and the king and her father have been slowly building their relationship. Melody just hoped she wouldn't ruin it again.

And if Melody thought her father would be difficult to tell, she dreaded telling her husband, but she knew he would find out eventually. After her first pregnancy, he was adamant that he did not want another child at the expense of his wife's health. He loved their daughter dearly, and Melody just hoped he could love their second child just as much.

Mina was another concern of Melody's. The toddler, although having spent a lot of time with Melody's younger cousins, doesn't have much experience with other children. Her reaction to having another child in the house could be anywhere from disastrous to excited.

Melody sighed. 'I guess there's no time like the present,' she thought to herself as she left her chambers. It was time to go find her family and announce this surprise to everyone. Hopefully she will have had nothing to worry about.


	17. Babette

Babette cradled the infant in her arms while cooing to him softly; doing just about everything she could think of to quiet him. She could not risk waking the other residents of the inn… again. It was well past an hour any sane person would be up; leaving the village active by only drunkards… and her.

She shifted the fussing infant in her arms. Usually she would hand him over to her husband and go for a walk (honestly who could sleep with that noise?). But her husband got called to work over time, and over night, up at the castle. Although she and Lumiere only moved out of the castle two months ago, a month after they realized living there with their new born son was not going to work out, they still were employed there.

Babette remembered everything so clearly, and she thought it all happened so fast- almost too fast to comprehend. She found out she was pregnant and kept it a secret from all but Bell; the seasoned mother of three encouraged her that Lumiere needed to know. She told Lumiere of her pregnancy and he reacted completely opposite how she expected- he was overjoyed, he proposed. She, much to everyone's confusion, wanted to wait until after the child was born before getting married. Babette gave birth to their son Alain. Babette and Lumiere got married soon after, more in love then ever before.

Soon the couple realized that living in the castle, while trying to work and care for Alain, just was not going well. It stressed not only the new parents but the other residents of the castle too. Not that Adam and Bell were not the most accepting and helpful, it just got to the breaking point.

So one month ago Babette and Lumiere packed their things up and moved to the village, right outside the castle. The family was currently staying in the local inn, but Lumiere, in his precious free time, was looking for a more permanent location.

Babette looked down at her son and smiled, in spite of her exhaustion and frustration. Alain looked so much like his father.

The newborn had just stopped fussing and started to close his eyes when Lumiere came into the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. As Alain started crying again Babette groaned and glared at her husband, who was not even supposed to be home yet.

"Adam sent me home early love, to spend time with you and the baby." Lumiere walked over to his wife, trying to kiss her. Babette shook her head and turned away from him, handing him the babe instead.

"He is your problem now, I'm going for a walk." Babette grabbed a white cloak and left their apartment before leaving the inn. Babette sighed contently. She loved her husband and her son, but sometimes she just needed the fresh air and freedom.

When she came home from her walk Babette saw her husband laying their son down to sleep. She walked over and smiled sweetly before giving him a kiss. "Thank you."


	18. Colellte, Clarette, Claudette

"Wait, no. You're doing it wrong!"

"Don't tell me what to do, it's my baby!"

"You guys are both wrong, you are supposed to do it ithis/i way."

"Get your grubby hands off my baby!"

"No- that one is imy/i baby. Yours is in the crib."

"This one is most definitely mine- your chubby baby is still in her crib."

The three sisters were arguing again, which was hardly unusual for them. After moving out of their small French village into a city, the three sisters started a new life. Colette fell in love with a merchant, who just happened to have two brothers. Soon the three sisters found themselves in love with the three brothers. Then they all got married together.

And then the girls all found out they were going to have babies at the same time. Now the three sisters were famous for their identical looks, namely their milky skin, smooth blond hair, and their vibrant green eyes. Their husbands boasted the same blond hair and green eyes.

So when each sister gave birth to a blond-haired green-eyed daughter, chaos was expected to ensue. Colette named her daughter Hettie; her younger sister, Clarette, named her daughter Mettie; while Claudette, the youngest sister, named her daughter Bettie.

The sisters were hard enough to tell apart, but they even had trouble remembering which baby belonged to which sister.

"Your daughter wears that hideous pink color- imy daughter/i only wears purple. So that is my daughter!"

"No, imy/i daughter wears purple remember? You chose pink. So that is Mettie, not Hettie."

Claudette looked at the baby in her hands, swearing it was Bettie. "Look at this dress! This is iobviously/i blue- not purple. Honestly you two, will you just let me care for my baby?"

Colette and Clarette stared at each other in confusion. The dress was most certainly not blue. Their sister's proclamation was enough to silence the two older girls momentarily, before starting it all over again.

"No, you're holding the baby wrong!"

"Stop touching me!"

"Let me hold her, it iis/i my daughter- I know what to do."


	19. Tiana

"Mom, meet your granddaughter." Heaven looked up at her mother and smiled while holding the newborn child tightly in her arms. Tiana still could not believe that she and Naveen were old enough to be grandparents… but if you thought her reaction was bad, her best friend's was apocalyptic.

When Heaven and her husband Peter announced they were expecting their first child, Lottie fluctuated from being happy for her son and daughter-in-law (and, admittedly, still in a state of bliss at having a stake in royalty… even if the wedding was a year prior) to crying over the realization she was going to be a grandmother. Lottie had yet to see the newborn baby; perhaps once she sees the precious child she will no longer be so worried.

"Her name is Liana Eudora, in honor of Grandma." Tiana smiled sadly at her daughter's statement- she missed her mother dearly, but was so touched that Heaven thought to do such a wonderful act in her memory. "Well Heaven, she is beautiful- and your grandmother would be beyond happy to have her share her name."

Heaven smiled down at her daughter; it was hard for her to believe that, at twenty-one, she was responsible for something so precious. The new mother had sent her husband and father away for a while, wanting to spend some time with Tiana. The new grandmother found herself pondering when she suddenly became so old- when all of her babies were suddenly leaving the nest.

Heaven's older sister Brandi moved out of New Orleans shortly after Heaven's marriage, opting to build a sister restaurant to their parents' in Boston- since the first one was so successful, and Brandi appeared to be the only family member interested in expanding the business. Now, at twenty-five Brandi was working on opening her third restaurant. Meanwhile, Tiana's sons were still in New Orleans, for now. Dominic, at age nineteen, was entering college and spending just a tad bit more time in New Orleans over Maldonia, which he had taken a great interest in as he grew older. Wesley was the baby of the family, and realized he was going to be the hardest to let go of- fortunately there was still time to adjust to the idea. The youngest of the four royals was still in school, being only seventeen, but would be venturing out on his own soon.

"Mama," Heaven's voice pulled Tiana out of her musings, she glanced down to see her daughter smiling softly and holding out the pink bundle that is her granddaughter. "Would you like to hold her?"


	20. Snow White

Carter bit his lip tentatively, pacing outside his mother's door. The ten-year-old prince was trying hard to decide what he should do, wake his mother up or let her sleep. On one hand, his elder sister just came home from her travels with their father and wanted to see Snow White right away; on the other hand Snow White had just put his one-year-old brother to sleep, and the entire castle knew how much the queen (and infant prince) needed her sleep.

Before Carter could ponder his predicament further he was swooped into a hug from behind. Turning around, he grinned to see his fifteen-year-old sister before hugging her back. Jeanette looks very similar to her mother, while Carter's looks falls between both his parents. Before the prince could speak, Jean put a finger to her lip signally for him to stay quiet.

The princess led her brother back downstairs, preferring to let her mother sleep and see her after. The moment the siblings were far enough away from Snow White's door, Carter bombarded his sister with questions about her trip. Jeanette had been traveling the country, and nearby lands as well, on and off four three years; but this was her longest trip, lasting six months. Their father would spend equal time with his family at the castle and his daughter as she traveled, but stayed with her during the last leg of the trip.

While the two eldest children (and eventually the infant Prince Koen) were well acquainted with the seven dwarves whom their mother had spent part of her adolescence with, Carter was not as close to them as Jean was. The dwarves had accompanied the princess during the majority of her trip, and were now in the main hall with their father. But having Jeanette and their father gone for long stretches at a time gave the older prince precious time to spend with his mother- and the two were closer then ever before.

But still, Carter would never show his sister just how happy he was to have her and their father back home for good- and he knew their mother missed both of them deeply every time they left. For the second time that morning a grin broke out across Carter's face when he saw his father standing in the entrance hall talking casually with the dwarves.

Much as his sister did to him, the ten-year-old ran down the stairs and collided into his father, wrapping his arms around him tightly. It had been far too long since the prince had been able to embrace his father. King Florian greeted his son with an equally large grin on his face but before he could say anything to his son his attention drifted to the large staircase.

When Carter looked up he saw his mother making her way down the stairs, Koen in her arms. It was evident to everyone in the hall that the Queen had hastily gotten dressed, little time was spent on getting her clothing to match and none was given to her hair. She beamed when she saw her husband, and Florian smiled adoringly back at her. When Jeanette broke the moment by greeting her mother, Snow White asked as many questions about the trip as her husband.

Having his entire family back together, which had not happened in over six months, made that moment perfect for Carter and the rest of the royal family.


	21. Giselle

Giselle tried not to cry as she watched her husband walk their daughter, well iher/i stepdaughter, down the isle. The woman had a very hard time believing that the day had finally come, that Morgan was getting married.

It seemed like only yesterday that Morgan met her love in college. The two students were in the same business classes, Morgan being an avid Business major. And now, two years after graduating from college, Morgan and Oliver were finally getting married.

Giselle felt pride swell up inside her- not only was her eldest daughter getting married, but her younger daughter and eight-year-old twins were standing at the front of the church as part of the wedding party as well.

Her seventeen year-old daughter, Blair, was Morgan's maid of honor; while Paige was Morgan's flower girl, and her twin Wyatt was the ring bearer. Everyone agreed that the three younger Philip children made wonderful additions to the ceremony.

Giselle was captivated by Morgan's beauty as the young woman walked down the isle, hand tucked in the crook of her father's arm. The proud mother could not help remember the day, eighteen years ago, she married Robert.

It seems so long ago, but felt like just yesterday; how had she become old enough to have a married daughter? But, somehow that did not matter, only that moment did- only Morgan's marriage.

Morgan continued walking down the isle, beaming at her husband-to-be and radiant in her wedding dress. This marks the start of a new life for Morgan, and a new chapter for Giselle and Robert.


	22. Kiara

"Moooom, can I go inow/i?" The golden cub squirmed away from her mother's immediate face, not wanting to be subject to a bath any longer.

"Yes Nyah, you can go now." Kiara shook her head and laughed as her daughter sprinted from her mother's tight grip to go play. Nyah wasn't Kiara's only cub, just the youngest. The queen of the Pride-lands laid her head gently on her paws, keeping a sharp eye on her cubs.

"She is so energetic. I wonder where she gets it from?" Kiara smiled and chuckled as her father came over to join her. The queen cast an innocent look at her aging father, "It's a mystery." Both Simba and Kiara were notoriously energetic in their cub years.

"Kojo! We do inot/i eat our sisters!" Kiara's mate ran around the cubs, trying to control them without being pulled into their games; though it didn't help he had been tasked with watching his sister's two cubs while she was out hunting.

Kiara pushed herself up from the ground with a groan and a stretch; it was time to start parenting again. She saw that Nyah must have zoned straight in on her twin brother, and Kojo was not willing to submit. Meanwhile her three older cubs were intertwined within the grasses, attempting to hone their hunting skills. Judging by the occasional yelps of surprise, her cubs weren't disappointing. Though she knew Simba wished they would stop using Timon and Pumba as their targets.

Kiara gracefully strode up to her mate, "So which ones do you want Kovu? Hunting with the triplets or babysitting the twins?" Much to the queen's amusement, Kovu was so wrapped up in keeping tabs on the young lions he didn't notice her coming up behind him.

The chocolate-furred lion glared at his mate, "Remind me, whose idea was it to have a large family?" Kiara just smiled and nuzzled her mate; he was even more doting to the cubs then she was.

Kovu suddenly broke away from Kiara, sitting up and taking in the surroundings. "Where are they?"

Kiara furrowed her brows in confusion, not quite sure what he meant. "Where are who Kovu? We've discussed this, complete thoughts ionly/i," the lioness used a patient tone reserved for when she was trying to teach her cubs something, though she struggled to hide her amusement. "Our cubs are all here- Kojo and Nylah are right in front of us, and- OH!" Realization suddenly dawned on the lioness as she joined her husband in tensely surveying the savannah.

"Vitani's cubs," Kovu stated simply in a voice devoid of emotion. "And our three," Kiara added; the noise of her hunting cubs was gone, replaced by the tense breathing of the alpha lion pair and the panting of the youngest cubs.

"Well," Kiara started, forcing herself to stay calm, "they iare/i just cubs- how far could they really have gotten?"

The alpha male just stared at his mate; the two of them had gotten themselves into plenty of trouble in their cub days- together and separately. But before Kiara could give a retort she heard rustling in the bushes behind her, followed by a voice forcibly saying "shush", and muffled giggles. Suddenly everything fell into place for the queen, and she noticed her two younger cubs suddenly disappeared as well.

Kiara tossed a look to Kovu, seeing that he had realized the same thing she had; the couple nodded to each other in understanding. "Hm, Kovu," Kiara started, in a louder-then-needed voice, "I iguess/i we are just going to have to stop looking for the cubs. Who knows where they could be by now?" To her amusement, the rustling in the bushes became more pronounced.

"Well," Kovu started circling the bushes, Kiara following in the opposite direction, "we really should check one more time before giving up." The pair nodded to one another before pouncing on the bushes; to no one's surprise, seven giggling lion cubs scattered out of the bushes and started running around the land, trying to avoid Kiara and Kovu.

While all of this was going on, Simba was laying on Pride rock watching his family with a smile on his face. "So what have I missed?" Vitani sat down next to Kiara's father, noting the chaotic scene below them. "Hide and seek," was the former king's reply.


	23. Esmeralda

The gypsy mother danced around the expansive tent gracefully, in an attempt to rock her infant daughter to sleep. Esmeralda stared at her baby in awe, as she always did. The babe, Florica, looked remarkably like her father- which Esmeralda loves especially, even if she won't say so out loud. Flori proudly boasts hair the exact shade of her father's, and a full head of it at that- much to the mother's delight. She has her mother's rich skin, but Quasi's large gray eyes.

The baby's loud cries continued to emit from the small bundle wrapped in a purple cloth. Esmeralda was becoming hopeless at the idea of getting her daughter to sleep; Florica- and Esmerelda- was in desperate need of it. Soon the gypsy found herself singing to the child, in a last ditch attempt at bringing sleep; and it wasn't long that Esmeralda became so wrapped up in her song she forgot about her daughter's fussing, forgot about the world around her.

Only clapping, originating from the doorway, pulled Esmerelda out of her one-woman performance, never intended for an audience beyond the baby. Leaning beside the tent flap Quasimodo was watching his wife, pure adoration reflected in his eyes. The gypsy, after recovering from her momentary shock, glided over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

The couple was intent to stay where they were for eternity, staring into each other's eyes- but not everyone felt that way. Luca, their energetic three-year-old son, came rushing into the tent, a whirlwind of black messy hair and sun-kissed skin, and effectively broke his parents apart- ignorant of what he came in on. His emerald eyes locked in on the pet goat and hurried over to tightly hug him, much to his parent's enjoyment.

Flori continued fussing, as if to announce to her family 'I'm still here'. Esmeralda sighed and looked down at her daughter, resignation sketched all over her face. Quasi smiled, loving the scene before him- he would never tire of seeing Esmerelda holding their child.

"Here, let me try." The gypsy cast a doubtful look at her husband, but consented. The moment Quasi held his daughter, his callused hands a stark contrast to the babe's smooth and fragile skin. But this did not seem to impede the child, who, upon feeling the security of her father, gave one shallow yawn before instantly falling asleep.

Esmeralda stared at her husband, not bothering to hide her shock or annoyance- considering she has spent countless time trying to coax Florica into sleep. Quasi cast a triumphant look at his wife before gently laying his daughter in her cradle. The gypsy always forgot how good Quasi was at getting their daughter to sleep.

She hugged him thankfully and kissed him on the cheek, whispering "I love you" softly in his ear. They were once again enjoying their moment when Luca broke it up, loudly yelling "Ew"- as many children would- at seeing his parents. But he quickly got over his momentary reaction when his father suggested they all go outside to play.

Esmeralda and Quiasimodo exited the tent, hand in hand, as their son raced in front of them and their daughter slept peacefully in the tent. As her son started to play with the other gypsy children in the center of the caravan, Esmeralda smiled; this was exactly where they all belong.


	24. Mulan

"Shang, Ling! Come in for dinner!" Mulan watched from the doorway as her husband and son emerged from the field behind their house, no doubt exhausted from training. Ever since Ling hit the age of four, Mulan could not be more grateful for his interest in training. The mother often found herself on the receiving end of his begging to go play, she was just lucky Shang could occupy his time.

Mulan placed a hand on her stomach, with only one month to go before her second child is born her activities were limited. "Mother, look what I picked!" Mulan was pulled out of her thoughts when her son burst into their kitchen. In his hand was a cherry blossom. She smiled and took the flower from her son.

"It's beautiful Ling, thank you." Shang leaned against the doorframe and chuckled as his son boldly described the adventure he had gone through to get the flower.

"…And then I had to cross back over the raging river Momma, even bigger then before- it almost swept me away!" Mulan, well accustomed to his son's tall tales did not miss a beat, "Oh no! Well I'm glad to see you were able to return home my love. But now my little hero needs to go wash up for dinner." The seven-year old looked at his mother solemnly, as if washing up were a bigger feat then crossing the river; Ling looked to his father to save him.

Shang just shook his head, this was turning into a nightly battle. "Listen to your mother Ling and go wash up. A little water shouldn't harm the warrior who crossed the river."

The dejected child hung his head in defeat before stalking out of the room. Mulan walked over to her husband and leaned against his side. "If one is this much of a trouble maker, two are going to be interesting."

Shang laughed, kissing the top of Mulan's head. "We've got this."

I am sooo sorry for how long this took to get posted- you have no idea how guilty I feel about it. Thank you all so much for your patience and your reviews and alerts! :D They make my day!

**And please- if you have a request in mind let me know, and I will definitely write it up. **

**I really hope you guys liked this. And disney-fr3ak I hope this was worth the wait!**


	25. Minnie

"But Momma, _why_ can't I go to work with you?" The little mouse pleaded with her mother, her eyes searching the elder's face for an answer. Minnie sighed, watching her daughter with a sad expression on her face. The mouse had no idea dropping her daughter off for her first day of first-grade would be this tough.

"Sweetheart," Minnie's singsong voice coaxed a smile from the young mouse despite herself. "We've talked about this many times- because you aren't old enough to come with me and you need to go to school to learn."

Mia just stared at her mother, in a way typical of children who are determined to get what they want. "Why?"

Minnie sighed and rattled her brain for an answer that would not make her daughter feel more rebellious. "Because you are too young to be working for Disney yet. And because you need to learn so that, one day, you can work for Disney."

Mia crossed her arms defiantly; the little mouse had no intentions of giving up just yet. "But why?"

Minnie squeezed her eyes shut, if she didn't know better she would have sworn her daughter was stalling to waste time before going to her first day of school. "Because you need to learn before you can work for Disney. And I don't want your face out in the world just yet."

Mia furrowed her brows in genuine confusion. Frowning she asked, "Why?"

Kneeling down, Minnie embraced her daughter and whispered into her ear, "Because, you're my daughter and I want to keep you to myself a little while longer. Now go to class." Minnie kissed her daughter and stood up.

Mia just smiled, hugged her mother and ran off to find her seat. Minnie thought she heard the faint voice of her daughter calling "Love you Momma!" As Minnie left the school she was greeted by Mickey, who had been waiting for her to come out. "What took you so long," he asked, taking his wife's hand.

Minnie smiled to herself. "Oh, just first-day nerves."

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* <em>Two<em> updates in one day- has the world gone mad?**

**Again, I am so sorry for how long it has taken to update so I figured I would make it up to you guys by… finishing another request I received.**

**So this is for Squad Unit 15- who wanted a piece with Minnie and her daughter, on her first day of school. So I *really* hope you like this, and I am sooo sorry it took so long to get it up!**


	26. Pocahontas

Pocahontas crouched down behind her daughters, wrapping an arm around each one. "Girls, can you see that deer over there? The one with the two young fawns?" The five-year old girls looked into the woods in confusion, neither seeing where their mother was pointing. While Bess squinted her eyes to get a better look, Kasi kept tilting her head in hopes of discovering the animals her mother was viewing.

When the mother looked down at the twin girls, she couldn't help but laugh. Despite being Native American in all appearance, they shared their father's curiosity and inherited his ability to overlook what was right in front of them. "Girls, if you look just past the-"

The tribal queen was interrupted by a very excited and rambunctious squeal from Bess. "Mama I see it! I see the deers! Wait… Mama, is many deer deers? And are fawns deers too or are they just fawns? And, Mama, when does a fawn stop being a fawn?"

In the time it look Bess to discover the family of deer, Kasi had plopped herself on the ground and closed her eyes. Doing her best to ignore her ever-curious twin, Kasi took a deep breath and tried to become in tune with the world around her. While far more spiritual then Bess, Kasi would get frustrated by not being nearly as spiritual as her mother- to which the elder woman would just laugh and try to explain that it came with age.

Kasi ignored her sister to try to listen to the doe and her children. She could hear a rabbit. Hear the wind. A squirrel. A flock of birds. But no deer. Just when the young girl was about to give up she heard it- the soft munching unmistakably belonging to a deer. When Kasi opened her eyes she looked in the direction from where she heard the noise and much to her shock and excitement she did not find the deer her mother had been talking of- but a young buck.

"So then why are the deer brown? Why not green? And Mama, why can't deer fly like the birds? Do they not like the air? How come the birds fly rather then walk like the rest of us?" As Kasi stood up she grinned at her sister and mother, obviously not missing much in their discussion.

Pocahontas looked away from Bess to smile at Kasi. "Did you find something?"

The girl smiled to herself, looking back to where the buck had been only to find an empty clearing. She decided to keep the buck to herself. "Yes Mama, I found something."

Pocahontas hugged her daughters before looking up to the sky. "I think it is about time we return to the village, your father and baby brother probably miss us by now." The girls agreed cheerily, both having enjoyed their trip out with their mother- Bess getting answers to her seemingly limitless questions, and Kasi becoming even more in tune with her spiritual side.

And while Pocahontas loved spending the day in the woods with her girls she could not wait to get back to her boys. And she could only trust John with infant Dakotah for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is another update to my story- sorry it has been so long! I've been super stressed with my summer college class and it's been really hard. I finally decided to sit down and write another installment. Obviously this was Pocahontas- I haven't watched her movie(s) in forever so I apologize for any out-of-character-ness or inconsistency with the movie. As far as the girls' father goes… I didn't know who to pick and I realized both were named John- so I'll leave it for you to decide who the father is, Smith or Rolfe.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it- sorry for the wait!- and hopefully I can have another chapter soon.**


	27. Jasmine

"No, you listen to me. I don't care what you offer, no amount of jewels or money or land is going to change my mind. I want my son to be able to find love just like his father and I, and just like my father and my mother. So you can take your offer and stuff it up-"

"Samira!" Jasmine chastised, staring at her eldest daughter, at a loss for words. Samira just grinned at her mother, "What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking exactly that! Mother, remember you told me all of the stories about you and Father. Are you really going to tell me this whole thing doesn't bother you? That all of these courtiers sent to vie for your son's hand-" Jasmine sent her daughter a look, "sorry, courtiers sent, _ion behalf of their lords/i_ to try to win the prince's hand doesn't bring back bad memories for you?"

Jasmine did her best to look mad, despite her eyes shining in amusement. "Honestly Samira I have no idea where this attitude came from. I'll have you know I am patiently waiting my time, as the sultana should do, to- as you so wonderfully put it- tell them where to stuff it." Samira grinned at her mother, having been sincerely worried she had crossed a line.

"But Mama- seriously- Dhaamin is your only son, your eldest child, the heir," the fifteen year-old princess spread her arms for dramatic effect, "to your throne! The pressure must be immense to find him a wife."

Jasmine tried to stifle her laugh, and settled for braiding her eldest daughter's hair. "For your information there is much less pressure to find him a wife then there is to find you a husband. And if you don't stop your meddling- which I am beginning to think is less out of concern for your brother, and more due to your inherent nosiness," to which the princess rolled her eyes and grinned, "I might let you defend yourself against all the courtiers and potential suitors I've been blocking for you." To emphasis her point, Jasmine lightly tugged her daughters hair.

Samira simply smiled, a plan already forming in her head. "To which I say bring it on. After all, I am my mother's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a little while since I've uploaded. I haven't had the best day and this had been in the working in the while (in addition to a laptop that no longer charges) so I decided to sit down and finish this... after I watched The Help for the first time (brilliant movie by the way... though not the most uplifting for the depressed)<strong>

**Anyway here we have mother daughter bonding between Jasmine and her eldest daughter Samira. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this (and evidently Jasmine's younger daughters- Mahira and Karida- never made an apperence, nor for that matter did their father or elder brother...) but I wasn't sure how to add them without making it seem weird- and I like the ending I chose.**

**Anyway, super long Author's Note- for which I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed it- love all the reviews I've been getting 3**

**I'm not sure who will be next or when though- sorry!**


	28. Kida

"Nata! Nataniat, come out! Game's over. You won. _Please_ come out now!" Milo cupped his mouth and called out as loud as he could, his voice echoing around the cave walls. The other members of the search party had branched off to look for the eight-year old Atlantian princess as well- no one could stand the thought of the child missing.

"Milo!" The king jumped when a familiar hand tapped him on the shoulder. Audrey looked at him with a scowl on her face, "When you asked us all to come down to visit- which took a huge chunk of time out of my work schedule might I add- we hadn't exactly been expecting this."

Milo sighed, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "Trust me Audrey, this wasn't what I was expecting either. But with you and I, Kida and Vinny, Sweet and Cookie, Mole, and Accalon and Kinnigan out looking it can't take long to find her. Plus I'm beginning to suspect my sons know more about Atlantis then even their mother."

Audrey smiled, running her hands along the wall. "Yeah I guess your right, how long can it take to find her anyway? I mean it's not like it takes forever to get down here, oh wait, it does!" Audrey went back to glaring at Milo, who in turn stopped searching to stare exasperatedly at his friend.

The young mechanic caught on, holding her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I get it. No joking around until Natania is found."

"Now that we have reached an understanding, let's keep looking- this tunnel connects back to the main chamber shortly up here- you can see the light if you look closely."

The rest of the walk down the corridor was spent calling out for the princess, where, occasionally, the voices of one of the other search parties could be heard.

Milo and Audrey entered the chamber just in time to find the two Atlantian princes. Milo ran over to his sons, "Any luck?" Accalon, the elder of the two boys at fifteen shook his head in response. But before anything could be said the party of four heard a rustling just beyond the wall they were standing next to. Kinnigan, the twelve year-old prince, looked up sharply, being the first who heard to noise but Milo soon caught on.

"There's something behind here," Milo began frantically trying to find a way behind the wall. "Boys, do you know what's behind there? How to get there?" Both shook their heads, Kinnigan speaking first, "I don't think we've ever been there."

"So," Audrey joined Milo trying to feel the wall, "we need to break through the walls?"

"Dynamite!" All four in the cave jumped at the sudden and unexpected voice behind them. Turning around they were greeted to a grim-faced Kida and an excited Vinny. "Back away men… and Audrey. This looks like a job for me."

Vinny stepped forward, pulling a stick of dynamite, from where they could only begin to guess. "Now step back, this is gonna get messy." In a blink the dynamite had been exploded, leaving a hole where a solid wall had been only minutes ago.

As the smoke cleared from the explosion Kida was the first to step forward, immediately followed by Milo and the others. Yet none of them expected the scene they saw.

On the other side of the cave, beyond the small lake, was Nataniat curled up in the lap of Mole, so deep in sleep even the explosion did not wake her. However the entrance of the king and queen did not get past Mole, who nervously took in their worried expressions.

Kida ran over immediately scooping up her daughter, jarring her out of her sleep. "Oh Niat, my sweet Tania! Where were you? How did you get here? Oh I am so relieved!"

Milo however was most concerned with her daughter's sudden appearance inside a sealed cave. "Mole," the king stared at his friend sternly, "care to explain how my daughter got into a sealed cave?"

"Um…well… your Majesty," Mole tapped his fingers together and looked nervously around the room, "I was… you wanted… looking for princess when I found - trying to chase after pet… so Mole brought her cave…. Where she… fell asleep?"

Milo just stared, even more confused then before. Audrey started to laugh, doing her best to stifle it.

While Kida continued to coo at the exhausted princess, the last search party entered the cavern, having been drawn by the explosion. Cookie and Dr. Sweet walked in, looking as confused as the others. "Um, what happened here?" Dr. Sweet, kicking away some of the rubble with his foot, asked.

"Dynamite," Vinny stated simply.

Kida just smiled and looked at her friends, holding her sleeping daughter as tightly to her as she could. "Everything is alright now friends, Nataniat has been found. Now lets go back to the palace."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've gotten a couple requests to do Milo and Kida, so here it is. I haven't seen the movies in a long time and tried to make it as accurate as possible, and I apologize if anything is OOC or out of place!I had a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully you guys had fun reading this! Thanks, as always, for the support!**


	29. Audrey

"This," Audrey held up the wrench in her hand, "is a very important tool, crucial for any mechanic. You'll spend more time with this then you will with your dolls. Got it?" The baby Audrey was talking to gurgled before rolling onto her back. The twelve-year old girl sitting on the kitchen counter and watching the whole scene just rolled her eyes, well used to her elder sister's bizarre priorities.

"Rey, it's a baby. Say it with me: bay-be. Not just any baby. Your baby. And you know what Mama always said about karma- what goes around comes around, and will come around to bite you in the a-"

"Reese!" Audrey turned from looking at the cooing baby to her younger sister, shaking her head in exasperation at the girl. The younger of the two sisters just shrugged and smiled, not even trying to acted abashed.

"Not like you haven't taught me worse," she mumbled, avoiding her sisters eyes. "So by that logic, dear sister, Baby is going to be as girly as possible. And I'm gonna help her…" the girl grinned.

Audrey just rolled her eyes and looked back at her infant child, trying to get used to the idea of being a mother, of having someone so dependent on her. Sure she's raised Reese since the girl was seven when their mom passed away and their dad bailed, and sure she's had tons of experience with her friends' toddler son Accalon, especially since they realized Kida was expecting their second.

But this. This was an entirely different situation. She was a mechanic not a mother, and a mechanic who spent her time traveling the world and as much of her time below the surface as above it. She couldn't take a child on her adventures, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to give her travels up yet. She's had the entire pregnancy to ponder things, especially the idea of single motherhood, but she chose to avoid all thoughts about it as much as possible.

But now with the infant at three months old, and a new job offer in Australia, she could no longer push off her decision.

Reese seemed to notice her sister's inner conflict, having known she hardly becomes silent for no reason. The girl shifted herself on the counter so that she was kneeling, before grabbing her elder sister by the collar and pulling her close, startling the mother out of her musings. "Alex is your child. Yours. Butch up Audrey and take responsibility. So you and her father had a falling out and he won't be in her life, that's his loss but don't dwell on it! Move on!" With each sentence Reese shook her sister to emphasis her point. "She needs a mother, she needs her mother. I know you can do it, you raised me!" Reese let go of her sister and settled back on the counter as if nothing had happened.

Audrey just stared at her sister with wide eyes, unsure where this sudden, if not a tad violent, outburst from her sister came from. She rubbed her neck absentmindedly. However she knew the younger girl had a point. She needed to be a mother to Alex and needed to make her baby her priority. Everything else she could work out. Audrey smiled and hugged her sister tight, maybe a little too tight for the twelve-year old's comfort, before pushing her off the counter. "Your absolutely right Reese, but next time, don't shake me."

Both sisters grinned as Audrey picked Alex up from her blanket and held her close. "This," Audrey shook the wrench in her hand again, "will be your best friend as you get older Alex- you'll be the world's best mechanic."

Reese rolled her eyes, grabbing her niece from her sister's hands and pulling a doll from her jacket. "Aw don't listen to mom Ali, this will be your best friend."

The older woman glared at her sister, the corners of her mouth resisting the urge to smile. "Honestly I don't know how we're related." Reese grinned in response.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's been a while since I've written another part. This is Audrey from Atlantis- and sort of a sister piece to "The Cave", with a quick reference to Milo and Kida.'s kids.<strong>

**Honestly I'm not sure where this one came from- normally I would limit my OCs to just the kids of the heroine... however Reese just kind of worked her way into my story. And I must say she's grown on me.**

**I've always imagined there was much more to Audrey. Of course this is quite a few years after the movie- maybe four to five? Which means Reese would'v been seven to eight, living with her parents- before her mom died and dad left them.**

**Poor Audrey having bad luck with men :(**  
><strong>I really like how this came out. <strong>

**Thoughts?**


	30. Mama Odie

"Auntie!" "Auntie Odie! Where are you?!" "Great Aunt Odie!" "Auntie!" The calls of the two young adults trudging through the bayou seemed to echo through the night. While one was a girl of twenty-two years with light skin, her companion was a man four years younger with darker skin, a great contrast to her.

"Remind me why we are out here again?" The boy mumbled the question while pushing his way through the weeds the pair was currently working their way through. The girl rolled her eyes but kept moving, "_Because_ it's past Mardi Gras and Auntie was supposed to be back up in New York with Gran already, and you know how she worries when her sister's not back when she's supposed to be."

The boy didn't respond and the girl kept moving, however she didn't get far before she realized he was no longer following her. "Derek?" When she turned around she saw him standing perfectly still, eyes wide in fear for a snake was circling around his legs and hissing. Immediately the girl's eyes narrowed; she had been warned about this particular bayou native.

She put a smile on her face, working her way back towards cousin and snake. "Juju right? My Gran warned me about the likes of you. We're here to find Aunt Odie and bring her back to New York for the season."

The snake slowly made his way over to the girl, staring at her as if evaluating her soul, not entirely pleased strangers were in the bayou to take Mama Odie away. Derek, who had slowly been backing away once the snake unwound itself from his legs, widened his eyes even further, which his cousin would have thought impossible, when the reptile opened it's mouth and spoke with one of the strongest Louisiana bayou accents he had ever heard.

"And what business does a ghostly Northern city girl have with the queen hedgwitch of the Bayou?" The girl narrowed her eyes and lifted her head at the same time, as if greatly offended by the snake's comment. "Don't let my fair skin fool you Mr. Juju, I'll have you know my grannie is Aunit Odie's sister, my Mama her niece. The fool behind you's my cousin Derek, her great nephew. And just cuz I was raised in New England and don't have a _'bayou accent'_," she mimicked the snake's dialect, "don't mean I've got any less magic-whats-its in my blood like Auntie Odie. Now find your manners and take us to Auntie's before I decide to turn you into a grasshopper."

"Really Sloane?" When the girl looked up from talking to the snake she grinned at her cousin, he was still trying to get used to the idea of natural magic- and the fact they have a slightly eccentric great-aunt who specialized in it. Though both humans knew full-well Sloane did not have any mystic abilities, let alone abilities that would allow her to follow up on the threat.

Juju led the cousins further into the bayou to Mama Odie's home, in the opposite direction they had been going Derek noted with much dismay ("Cut me some slack! I've never been in the bayou before," was Sloane's reply). As they kept traveling Derek and Sloane started to discuss her summers spent in New Orleans with her uncle and cousin.

"The closest I've ever come to the Bayou was standing on the docks with my uncle Eli and cousin Charlotte…. The last thing I remember after that was pink, lots of pink. All because I was sharing her room." Derek grinned, well used to the tales of the Charlotte girl he has never met. While Sloane used to spend every summer with her New Orleans relatives growing up, things became harder when Charlotte's mom died and even more so following World War I. But when Sloane's father died when she was fifteen it became impossible for the girls to spend anymore summers together.

While the humans were talking they were too busy to realize Juju had stopped moving, well until they almost bumped into him. "We're here," was his long-winded reply to the two. Derek just looked around in confusion, unsure where 'here' was, all he could see was more bayou and a particularly large tree trunk. Before Juju could respond, Sloane interrupted. "Look up Der," was replied by a hushed "Woah" once he saw what they were talking about.

Mama Odie's tree dwelling was definitely impressive for the young humans, Derek more so. Sloane narrowed her eyes, suddenly remembering a slightly important detail about her great-aunt her gran had told her, "But I thought Auntie Odie was blind. How could she get up and down this treehouse? For that matter, how can we get up there?"

In response to her first question, Juju did as close to a shrug as was possible for the shoulderless reptile. "She's ambitious. And you'll have to climb up, obviously; you need to carry me-"

"Woo-ho-ho-hooooooo!" The snake was interrupted by a figure clad in white propelling down from the treehouse on a less-then-sturdy-looking vine. While Derek just watched in confusion Sloane ran over to the figure in a fit of excitement. "Oh Auntie Odie we are so excited to see you. It's me Sloane, and your great-nephew Derek's gawking behind me, Gran- your sister- sent me to come find you! She was so worried when she couldn't get ahold of you. What happened?"

The bayou mystic simply swayed to an invisible beat in her head, swinging a heavy looking suitcase with ease, but smiled at the question. "Oh nothing much dear, just froggy love," she gave a toothy grin and Sloane knew there was no way she would ever understand that statement, not that she would want to try.

"Right Auntie Odie. Well if you're all packed ready to head out and back to the New York countryside?"

"No one goes anywhere yet!" Sloane looked down at the snake, having momentarily forgotten him. "Mama Odie are you really leaving me here?"

The hedgwitch let out a cackle that made Derek jump. "Don't be silly JuJu- I don't go anywhere without you. Your coming with us of course." That seemed to mollify the snake who wrapped himself around the elder woman's shoulders.

"Um, Sloane?"

"Yeah Der?"

"How are we getting out of here?" Sloane groaned. With their surly tourguide already asleep around Mama Odie's neck, and Mama Odie not being able to see, the girl just prayed to the bayou spirits to give her the will power to finish this new adventure.

"Hey Great-Aunt Odie?" Derek's voice broke the silence of the group. "Yes dearie?" "That's a really cool moon pendant around your neck." "Oh don't be silly child, that's not the moon. It's Evangeline."

Before Derek could respond to the bizarre comment, or combat it with logic, he caught his cousin shaking her head not to. He mouthed to her 'crazy'. Before he knew what hit him Mama Odie appeared from behind, whacking him with her cane, before yelling out an indignant, yet slightly amused, "I saw that." Sloane noticed a shine in her gray eyes she hadn't seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in just over twenty-four hours? Insanity!<strong>

**So I know this is way different from what I've done in the past. As I said in the previous chapter I try to keep OCs to a minimum… but this idea came to me while I was writing Audrey's story last night and would not leave until I wrote it down. Plus I adore Sloane and Derek.**

**This was beyond fun to write, half of me didn't want to end it… the other half knew sensless ramblings would be fun for no pne.**

**Thoughts on this? Advice, feedback, suggestions? Please feel free to let me know!**

_PS- this is my 30th chapter! Pretty exciting… for me anyway_


	31. Miss Bianca

Penelope sat on her bed, trying to focus on reading her book while knowing it was pointless. With fifteen siblings, and sharing her room with her two younger sisters, peace and quiet was a rarity her family seldom saw.

"Mom! Jag broke my doll!" That voice Penelope immediately recognized as her baby sister, Nadia.

"Dad Eidyn stole my shirt!" Her older sister Gina, and Eidyn's twin.

"Mooooom! Terell pushed Madailein down the stairs!" That sounded like Penelope's eldest sister Sloan, who was supposed to be watching her two younger siblings. She could hear Sloan's twin, Ross, snickering in the background.

"Daaad Conan locked Avner in the cupboard." And that was Saffron, triplet of Conan and Avner. With her eldest brothers Adalbert and Roderick starting their new jobs with the Rescue Aid Society, that only left-

"Um Bianca… I can't find Tristan and Kane."- That only left Penelope's most destructive brothers Tristan and Kane. She had no doubt that they were up to some sort of mischief, probably running around the house wreaking havoc on Timmy, the house owner's new kitten.

With a regretful sigh Penelope slammed her book shut and tossed it on top of the pile of her other books, most she never finished. She stood up and stretched before grabbing her cloak with the intent of going for a walk, maybe paying a visit to her brothers at work. But before she could make it to her bedroom door two bodies crashed through the vent in her ceiling and landed in a very undignified heap on her floor right in front of her path.

Without even batting an eyelash at her brothers she stepped around them, careful to whacl them with her tail, "Dad's been looking for you two. He told mom he lost you." Tristan and Kane shared a look that their sister almost missed, both grinning with their shared secret. Penelope narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Okay, spill you two."

"Well," Kane started trying to suppress his grin, "Mom kind of got called into the RAS- she said something about an emergency in Africa and needing to pull together operatives or something."

"…So who has dad been yelling to?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "Their bedroom door I guess. I don't think anyone told him, and with all the chaos in this house he probably hasn't noticed."

Penelope just stared at her brothers in disbelief, but decided to stay out of it. She opened her bedroom door and started walking down the hall before calling back to her brothers, "You better clean that up before I come back home!"

The young mouse snuck out of a side door to their home, fully knowing that she wasn't supposed to go outside alone- her father often talked about the dangers of outside. Not that that stopped her. If anything, she did it more because of that rule; after all she spent enough time with her family inside their home- and of course she loved the human house owner Penny- but the outside world was her sanctuary her place to herself.

As Penelope continued walking down her street, cautiously of course, she realized her feet were taking her to the Rescue Aid Society, where her eldest brothers, and apparently mother, were at the moment. Of course growing up her parents frequently took the children to the RAS, since both are world renowned agents (some calling them the best there's ever been) and their mom has since taken over as the director their family has a great deal invested in the organization. So naturally Penelope dreams of working there when she gets older, despite the enormous legacy her parents created.

She smiled as she opened the doors to the government building and smiled at the familiarity of it. She looked around at the people working, much less than usual, and walked past an older mouse behind the reception desk and smiled to her. Continuing through the building she past many employees she knew, smiling at each one.

When she finally made it to the door with an inscription of "Bianca" written on it, she opened to find her mom sitting behind her desk doing paperwork. The elder mouse looked up and smiled warmly at her daughter, "How nice to see you darling. Trying to escape the house?"

Penelope smiled as she sat down beside her mom, "You have no idea mom. Dad's been talking to the bedroom door… again."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it has been a reeeaaaallly long time since I've uploaded a new chapter and I am really really sorry... but I hope this makes up for it and there will be another chapter sooner (college is really getting in the way this semester).<strong>

**So after hours and hours, and many scrapped versions later, I have this- which I am pretty happy with. And this is a request for Molly L Taylor- and I was really excited to get the request because it was also one of my favorite stories but I some how forgot about it... So hopefully you like this!**

**And to Celia, yes I have seen Brave- loved it- but I have something special in mind for her story...**

**If anyone has a request please let me know 3 And thank you for reading/following/faving/commenting- it really makes my day**


	32. Violet Parr

"Jay please! I am at my wit's end in this house- you can only take so much," Violet continued brushing her hair in the mirror as she talked, ignoring the continuous crashes and explosions coming from downstairs. "I haven't gone out in… well I can't remember how long! Don't you see, I need this. Our schedules never match up anymore."

"Vi I would love to help but I've got class tomorrow and…" Before the mother could even respond with a sarcastic 'to miss?' she found the phone hanging over her head at the same time her eldest son came flying through the door, literally, with her other two not far behind. As her children took her attention, Jack's estranged voice echoed from the phone receiver, almost forgotten.

Britt, the youngest of the three children and the only girl, watched her mother curiously as she tried to reign in her kids in vain while tightly hugging her superhero doll- a gift from her uncle Dash. She sat herself on her mother's bed, paying no attention to the chaos around her.

The eldest of the children, Nicki, fly casually around his mother's room- just out of reach of her grip- as if this feat was nothing, which to this family it was not. His eyes lit up with a combination of mischief and excitement, "Is that Uncle Jack on the phone? Is he coming over tonight? Wait, what about Uncle Dash? Isn't he supposed to watch us? Oh! Are you going out on a daaaate?"

Violet glared at her son, cheeks flaming at his last question, while throwing a force field around him to keep him in place. "Yes that is your Uncle Jack on the phone. No I don't know if he is coming over tonight- Tommy please put the phone down so I can ask-" at his mom's voice Tommy grinned shyly before lowering the phone, into his hands and running into a different room. Violet could swear she heard her brother groan in defeat over the phone. "-Your Uncle Dash has to work with his friends tonight. Yes he was supposed to watch you but can't, which is why I am asking Uncle Jack. And that is none of your concern."

The ten-year old just grinned at his mom, still restrained from flying in circles by her purple force field. "Whatever you say, can I at least be let down now?" The mother of three narrowed her eyes but complied, retracting her force field so that Nicki fell to the ground, a satisfied smile playing on her lips, "Now go do your homework."

"But Mom, it's the summer! There is no homework!" This time Violet's small smile broke out into a huge grin, "Not your school work, your work following your reading on 'What it Means to Be a Super Hero' that your grampa gave you- you know, as punishment for destroying half his house?" Son slumped his shoulders in defeat as he shuffled out the room as mom grinned in triumph.

As Nicki retreated from his mom's bedroom, Violet walked over to her bed to join her five-year old daughter. Britt sat on the bed, absentmindedly petting her superhero doll, and seemed to not notice her mom's presence. The super-powered mom seemed to be unfazed by her daughters behavior and simply reached for her brush from her counter to continue doing her hair.

As Violet finished her hair, pulling it into a carefully executed bun, Tommy came bursting through the room- well behind the door when it swung open suddenly- startling the mother who threw her make-up into the air out of shock. As Tommy reacted to stop the make-up from flying everywhere Britt seemed to have been pulled out of her trance. She pushed herself off the bed and ran over to her mom, who was still trying to recover from the sudden burst-in, "Mama Uncle Jack is going to watch us tonight. He'll be here in about ten minutes."

Britt smiled proudly, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet, as her brother glared at her with a look of indignation. "NO Fair! That's what I was going to say. Mooom she can't use her powers like that! I was the one talking to him, I was supposed to tell you!"

Britt's proud smile transformed into one of vengeance as Violet just groaned in frustration. "And Nicki isn't going to finish his work for Grandfather, Uncle Dash isn't doing any work at all- he just didn't want to deal with you again Tom- and Tommy is going to lose a fight with-"

The little girl was cut off by her mom's frantic hand covering her mouth, "Britt, we have talked about this. We do not share what we learn in our visions right?" Britt smiled innocently, "Yes Mommy- Oh Uncle Jack is here." The doorbell immediately rang, followed shortly by Nicki's calls that their uncle was there.

As Violet and Britt left the bedroom Tommy stared at their retreating figures, "No! Wait! Mom! She needs to finish the sentence! Brittny, who am I going to lose a fight to? When? I need to know!"

Britt's laugh carried down the hallway to her brother, "Our cat."

* * *

><p><strong>This was suggested by Beary Beary. And. Oh. My. God. I had so much fun writing this, more so then I could have expected.<strong>

**So Beary I hope this meets your expectations, since you commented without logging in I was not able to contact you for further information on what you wanted. However I have never seen Bolt so at the moment I will not be able to write one for Penny- and as I am a stressed out college kid my free time is limited so I hope to be able to watch the movie, just don't know when...**

**Anyway, I know it's been a little while since my last update- but not nearly as long as my others. I had a window between studying and homework that I decided to fill with this.**

**I know that Jack went by Jack Jack in the film but his real name is John- I just picture his sister nicknaming him Jay when she needs something and his family sticking with Jack (John can be his formal side)**

**I don't know why I made her a single mom, it just seemed to fit- whether by choice or by design can be decided by you**

**Anyway I would love to hear thoughts, and I have no idea who will be next**

**(If you have made a request and I seemed to overlook it please feel free to remind me. Sometimes they fall through the cracks, even with my best intentions!)**


End file.
